Those Greens
by enesems-lassfonder
Summary: Drabble kepanjangan #bagi saya. Tapi bagaimana yang terjadi sampai Hermione diterima di Gryffindor. Teori saya lagi. Little!Hermione's PoV from HP1


Ini cerita buat hari pertama UN yang alhamdullilah. Dan cuma berdo'a kau penasaran untuk membacanya. Hahaha.

**Perhatian! Jika di sini kau menemukan ide atau tema fic atau semacamnya yang persis sama di fanfic lain, itu sumpah ketidaksengajaan.**

Disclaimer: Selama Hermione bersama Harry, mereka milik- *sensor* Tetap miss Rowling kok! Tapi jika Hermione bersama Harry... *sensor*sensor* Iya iya, jika anda menemukan kata _'hijau'_ di bawah, itu baru ide saya.

Enjoy as Read It!

**THOSE GREEN**

**o-O-o**

_First of Ninthly Month 1991_

.

Gadis kecil itu membuka koper lagi. Mengecek apa semua lengkap dan masih aman bersemayam dalam koper besar yang pas memuat ukuran dirinya sendiri. Semua buku tahap awal, cek. Semua buku selingan, cek. Para perkamen, cek. Berbotol-botol tinta, cek. Ibunya baru saja kagum lagi tentang penggunaan pena bulu celup di jaman ini. Jubah hitam yang ternyata seragam, cek.

Kedua orang tuanya masih saja terpesona tentang itu, tentang apa saja yang ada di balik palang antara peron delapan dan sembilan di stasiun yang mereka kira bernama King's Cross. Menjalar pengetahuan mereka segala tentang sihir dan dunianya.

Menyadari kalau putri tunggal mereka adalah satu dari kaum tersembunyi ini. Dan hari ini mereka akan berpisah.

Dia memandang berkeliling lagi. Satu yang kurang, melihat ratusan uhuan burung hantu saling menyahut, meongan kucing, dan bentuk-bentuk binatang yang pertama kali dilihatnya serta membuat bertanya apakah itu binatang sihir- dia belum punya peliharaan. Tapi menurut surat Hogwarts itu bukan perkara penting.

Dan setelah mengetahui kedua orang tuanya masih membelakanginya dan terpesona akan keasingan stasiun penyihir ini, ia mengambil segenggam pena bulu yang dia sukai sekali lihat waktu di toko, sehingga membeli banyak jenis yang sama, meneliti kelentikannya.

Seseorang menabraknya begitu saja tanpa ia bersiap, menjadikan selusin pena bulu ayam biasa berwarna hijau itu terhambur dari genggamannya, jatuh bertebaran. Ia tidak bisa pecaya dan berbalik menyergap pelaku kriminal ini.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." gelagap seorang anak laki-laki bermuka bundar yang punya tampang sangat bersalah dan bersedih. "Aku sedang mencari katakku. Ia kabur lagi dariku. Apa kau melihatnya?"

Ada jeda sebelum dia menidakkan. Dari kesal, ia berubah cepat memandangnya iba, bahkan tanpa anak itu kehilangan kataknya. Mukanya menyiratkan kalau dia selalu butuh pertolongan besar.

Sepertinya nenek anak itu, yang ia lihat menghampiri dan melihat wajar keadaan ini jika disamakan dengan muka dijauhi keberuntungan cucunya. Menghela nafas seperti mengancam pada anak yang kehilangan katak barusan saat orang tuanya sadar dan ikut menghampiri.

"Permisi, apa ada sesuatu? Aku ayahnya." kata pria dewasa yang memang ayahnya pada wanita tua nenek si anak yang kehilangan katak. Berdiri ke sisinya.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku cuma bisa minta maaf. Cucuku sedang mencari kataknya yang hilang dan bisa kupastikan tak sengaja menabrak putrimu." kata si nenek yang kembali ramah. "Maaf kalau begitu, biar kubantu tentang barang-barangmu, nak-"

"Tidak, tidak masalah, biar saya sendiri." ujarnya tak tega pada mereka yang nampak sama-sama tak berdaya. Berjongkok kemudian memungut pena bulunya yang berserakan.

Nenek itu berkata penuh senyum, "Gadis yang baik hati. Well, aku dan cucuku perlu menemukan kataknya dulu sebelum memulai perjalanan. Kita tidak mau jika katak itu ditinggal di sini-"

Ayahnya yang tidak mengerti sejak kapan katak dipelihara, hanya mengangguk saat pasangan nenek-cucu itu berjalan pergi. Ibunya datang mendekat dan membantu.

Memungut sisa pena bulu yang seluruhnya hijau cemerlang. Tak berbeda seolah semua pena bulu itu kembar dua belas. "Kau tahu, kau bisa membeli yang lebih bervariasi, sebenarnya... Hermione sayang."

Hermione kecil memutar matanya. Harus berapa kali dia bilang- "Aku suka hijau, Mum."

"Tidak. Kurasa kau cinta mati dengan hijau. Lihat semua barang-barangmu!" Ibunya berkata geli. Hermione memberinya senyum malu-malu, membuat Mrs Granger seolah sedang menghadap cermin ajaib yang memantulkan wajah kecilnya dulu.

Hermione berbalik badan ingin meletakkan pena bulunya lagi, sedang memikirkan dia mungkin memang cinta warna hijau - Saat dia melihat bocah itu. Anak lelaki dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan kacamata bulat yang baru saja menembus palang rintangan, seperti dirinya dan orang tuanya beberapa saat lalu.

Hermione kecil tidak melepaskan pandangan dari anak lelaki itu yang berlari sambil terpejam, dia juga menyetop kegiatannya. Dan saat anak berambut hitam itu membuka matanya- kegiatan bernapas Hermione ikut berhenti.

.

.

Tidak pernah Hermione kecil melihat mata seperti itu, itu indah sekali. Awalnya dia merasa sedikit iri ingin punya yang seperti itu juga, tapi ada cara yang lebih baik bisa sering melihatnya- seasrama dengannya.

Atau setidaknya kini, sekompartemen dengannya.

Kereta sudah berangkat, Ibunya sudah tersedu di pelukan Ayahnya mengalami perpisahan tiga bulan ini, Hermione juga sempat menitikkan air mata. Tapi dia segera ingat mungkin di Hogwarts nanti kerinduannya pada orang tuanya bisa teralihkan.

Tapi setiap kompartemen yang dilongokinya belum ada yang cocok orangnya, sebab orang ini mungkin hanya satu-satunya di sepanjang kereta. Tentu saja. Namun dia malah menemukan kompartemen yang dihuni oleh anak kehilangan katak di peron, dia hampir bisa menjadikan ini julukannya. 'Toadless Boy' itu menyapa,

"Hai, mencari kompartemen ya? Aku bisa berbagi."

Hermione saat itu cuma menyerah, ia lelah, cukup lapar, dan mulai waras tak masuk akal keliling tiga gerbong mencari anak lelaki bermata emerald. Dan akhirnya menemani anak yang nampaknya sama dengan dirinya, bukan dari keluarga penyihir. Habis tampangnya seperti merasa berada di tempat asing lebih parah dari dirinya.

"Kau sudah menemukan katakmu?" tanya Hermione, sudah duduk.

Anak itu bereaksi aneh, dia memandangnya ngeri. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku kehilangan Trevor? Apa kau- apa kau seorang legillimens?"

Hermione menganga. Terlepas apa arti julukan legillimens itu, si toadless boy telah hilang ingatan. "Bukankah kau yang menabrakku di peron? Ingat? Kau bersama nenekmu. Bilang kalau katakmu hilang."

"Aku begitu? Oh, aku lupa- Aku belum menemukannya, ngomong-ngomong." sudah menganga, Hermione menambahkan dengan kernyitan. Anak ini aneh.

Beberapa waktu setelah Hermione tahu namanya Neville Longbottom, dia mulai tak betah Neville yang terus mencemaskan kataknya, bahkan setelah dia mengulur waktu ke toilet untuk berganti jubah seragam (yang sebenarnya tinggal dipakai tanpa ada yang perlu dilepas dari badannya dan tak masalah melakukannya di dalam kompartemen) akhirnya Hermione menyarankan mencari katak itu di kereta. Terlepas ide itu disetujui Neville, Hermione sejak awal meragukan bahwa sesuatu yang hilang di peron, akan ada di kereta ini saat ini. Tapi toh dia tulus berniat menolong Neville.

Mereka berkeliling koridor kereta, berpencar mengetuk pintu kompartemen dan bertanya apakah melihat seekor katak yang terlantar. Hermione menolongnya tak setengah hati meskipun ada alasan lain. Dia mengetuk pintu terakhir di gerbong keempat. Kompartemen terbuka dan empat anak lelaki yang jelas lebih tua memandangnya marah.

"Apa?" kata satu dari mereka.

"Maaf, aku mencari katak temanku. Itu sudah hilang sejak tadi. Apa ada dari kalian yang melihatnya?"

"Kau mengganggu hanya untuk mencari katak?" sembur orang tadi, tiga temannya tertawa kejam. Hermione kesal. "Kami tidak lihat. Jadi kalau begitu pergi!"

Pintu langsung dibanting di depannya. Orang marah tadi pasti sedang ada masalah, pikirnya positif. Tapi tetap saja, "Sangat tidak sopan!" umpat Hermione.

Ia berbalik dan melihat Neville mendekat dengan tampang tak berdaya yang sama. Jawabannya sudah terbaca sekalipun Hermione tak berbasa-basi, "Ketemu?"

"Tidak." erang Neville, seperti dugaannya.

"Belum. Cuma belum." kata Hermione menghiburnya. "Dia akan kembali padamu."

"Yeah, anak berkacamata di sana juga bilang begitu." kata Neville, menunjuk suatu pintu.

Hermione sadar ada yang harus diingatnya. Anak bermata hijau di peron itu berkacamata. Ia tak basa-basi bertanya pada Neville, "Apa anak itu berambut hitam dan acak-acakan?"

"Yeah, juga dengan mata yang terang." gumam Neville mengawang tidak peduli, bahkan mungkin tidak berpikir.

"Apakah hijau?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku lupa."

"Kompartemen yang mana?"

"Itu di sana." Neville menunjukkan jarinya ke kompartemen di tengah di seberangnya. "Kurasa."

Hermione hanya tidak sabar. Dia menarik tangan Neville menuju kompartemen itu. Sebentar dia bertanya, "Yang ini?" dan hanya langsung menggeser pintu kompartemen itu.

Aha! Itu dia!

"Apa ada yang melihat katak? Punya Neville hilang." katanya penuh omong kosong, dia sangat paham Ibunya akan tahu kalau dia sedang sangat basa-basi, Neville baru dari sini dan bilang tidak ada.

Jawaban anak berambut merah yang sebelumnya tak dipedulikan Hermione membuktikannya benar. Maka dia tidak memedulikannya, melihat mata hijau itu, membuat ingin kenal dengannya, tapi basa-basinya kurang. Mana basa-basinya?

"Oh, apa kau sedang menyihir?" tanyanya pada anak berambut merah yang sedang menggenggam tongkat sihir. Akhirnya ada alasan untuk dia duduk bergabung. "Coba perlihatkan kalau begitu."

Anak berambut merah itu kaget. Dan dengan konyolnya berdeham, mengangkat tongkatnya terlihat berkonsentrasi pada tikus tertidur di tangannya yang lain, dan mengucap, "Sinar matahari, bunga aster, mentega melow, ubah tikus gendut bodoh ini jadi kuning." dan dia mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan memalukan karena tikusnya tetap tidur dan abu-abu.

"Kau yakin itu mantra sungguhan?" kata Hermione tanpa ragu, melihat si anak berambut merah. Dia cuma diam, sama seperti si mata hijau ketika Hermione meliriknya, tapi dia lebih cocok disebut pendiam.

"Well, itu tidak terlalu bagus bukan?" Hermione memperpanjang basa-basinya, dengan bangga. "Aku mencoba beberapa mantra sederhana untuk latihan dan semuanya bekerja." sekarang tentang dirinya. "Tidak ada dalam keluargaku yang menyihir, itu sebuah kejutan saat aku mendapat suratku, tapi aku sangat senang, tentu saja, maksudku, ini adalah sekolah sihir terbaik, aku sudah mendengarnya- dan aku belajar cukup kutukan dengan sepenuh hati, tentu saja, aku hanya berharap itu akan cukup-"

Dan dia kira sekarang sudah waktunya berhenti berbasa-basi. "Aku Hermione Granger, ngomong-ngomong-" ia berkata pada si anak bermata hijau. Melihat sekilas bekas luka yang setengah tertutup rambut di keningnya. Itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. "-siapa nama kalian?"

Si anak bermata hijau belum menjawab dan malah melihat ke arah teman berambut merahnya, yang tercengang akan sesuatu, sebelum bicara, "Aku Ron Weasley."

Hermione mendengar itu sambil lalu. Tapi nanar pada si mata hijau yang berkata singkat,

"Harry Potter."

Hermione menarik napas, cukup tidak terkejut, dugaannya sedikit lebih cepat benar. Tapi tetap saja Hermione penasaran, orang yang ingin dikenalnya ini, merupakan orang yang ingin dikenalnya sejak awal. Cerita Harry Potter si Anak yang Bertahan Hidup rampung dibacanya di berbagai sumber, membuatnya sekaligus ingin bertemu.

"Apa benar kau?" kata Hermione, tetap saja suaranya kagum. "Aku tahu semua tentangmu, tentu saja. Aku punya beberapa buku tambahan, untuk baca selingan, dan kau ada di Sejarah Sihir Modern, juga di Kebangkitan dan Kejatuhan Ilmu Hitam, juga Peristiwa Sihir Besar di Abad 20."

"Benarkah?" kata Harry, tampak grogi.

"Ya ampun, tidakkah kau tahu, aku sudah menemukan segalanya yang kubisa jika itu adalah aku," kata Hermione, tak percaya. Harry ini nampak rendah hati.

Tapi dia menyimpan itu dalam-dalam sebagai bonus, dia cuma terlanjur sudah suka mata Harry. Ingin sekali sering melihatnya. "Ada dari kalian yang tahu mau masuk asrama mana?" dan terlepas dari sepanjang perjalanan barusan dia hanya menemui Neville, dan tahu Neville kini tidak begitu mendengar dan peduli, (dia menerawang dengan mulut terbuka, hampir disebut tidur jika matanya tidak lebih dari sayu) "Aku sudah bertanya berkeliling dan berharap aku masuk Gryffindor, kedengarannya itu yang terhebat." Tidak, dia bilang itu bukan dari mendengar, melainkan karena orang tua Harry, menurut buku, adalah murid Gryffindor. Ini seperti menghasut Harry ikut juga ke Gryffindor.

"Aku dengar Dumbledore sendiri masuk sana, tapi kurasa Ravenclaw tidak terlalu buruk..." Jujur dia ingin ke Ravenclaw, itu kedengarannya sangat dirinya, seperti yang Sejarah Hogwarts bilang. Yah, tapi kini, siapa yang peduli? Memulai berpikir, aku adalah aku- Hermione Granger adalah Hermione Granger, tidak perlu disama-samakan dengan sifat keempat pendiri asrama. Pikiran selama hidup di dunia nyata, membuat hal asrama ini tampak konyol.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kami sebaiknya pergi dan mencari katak Neville." katanya berdiri, cukup bersikap egois. Bagaimanapun ada yang butuh bantuannya. "Kalian berdua sebaiknya berganti jubah, kalian tahu, aku harap kita akan bertemu segara." Dia sangat berharap, terutama pada Harry, berharap lebih.

.

.

Ia sejauh ini berhasil merahasiakannya, sejauh saat dia kembali menarik Neville (yang masih termangu karena kataknya tidak ada sampai mencari ke gerbong masinis)- sebagai alasan, dan menaiki perahu yang sama dengan Harry. Dia pernah melihat, semua murid yang menaiki perahu terpana akan kastil megah dengan banyak menara serta menjulang di depan mereka. Tapi walaupun dia bukan dari kalangan penyihir, dia tidak begitu kagum dengan bangunan yang bisa saja menjadi keajaiban bangunan di dunia jika ditemukan oleh rakyat biasa non-sihir asalnya, tapi dia lebih suka melirik ke dalam mata Harry. Kagum akannya. Lagipula mata hijau yang tetap terang di penerangan cuma lentera itu turut memantulkan kastil, plus lebih indah.

Orang bertubuh besar itu, memberikan mereka pada seorang guru, ia tahu beliau seorang guru saat si tubuh besar Hagrid memanggilnya profesor McGonagall. Membawa mereka ke hadapan benda yang dugaannya bilang adalah Topi Seleksi, itu membaca pikiran, menjabarkannya menjadi sifat. Jadi apakah ia harus berjiwa berani agar seasrama dengan Harry sekarang?

Hermione tidak merasa sedang berada dalam ruangan penuh penyihir, tempat yang harusnya terlalu asing- Dia hanya berpikir kenapa tidak dipanggil dari abjad pertama nama depan saja, sehingga Harry akan maju lebih dulu, dan dia akan bisa memohon pada si topi supaya menempatkannya di asrama yang sama dengan Harry.

Tiba gilirannya lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Tepat profesor McGonagall berseru, "Granger, Hermione." dia mendapat sebuah jalan keluar. Dan seperti takut gagasan rencana ini bisa lenyap kalau tidak cepat dikeluarkan dari kepalanya, maka dia berlari menuju Topi Seleksi.

Hermione menyabet topi, memakainya dan duduk. Dia tidak sempat melihat ratusan pasang mata yang tertuju padanya, sebagai topi itu merosot pas setelah ia kenakan dan tepat saat itu juga, ia mendengar ucapan, "Sudah pasti- R" dan terbesit bahwa kata dengan huruf R akan terucap, sangat tepat ketika ia dengan gesit membatin khidmat,

Di manapun, asal Harry Potter akan di sana juga!

Ada jeda, Hermione kini membuka matanya takut-takut. Dan sebuah suara yang sama terdengar lagi, "Pikiranmu berubah sangat cepat, kau pernah sangat senang jika masuk Ravenclaw. Dan kau memang punya semua yang dibutuhkan Ravenclaw; haus pengetahuan." si topi terdengar kecewa. "Ah ya- karena ini- bocah Harry Potter itu, dari sini cukup terlihat luar bisa, tapi- aku tahu kau tahu bagaimanapun aku belum menyeleksinya. Jadi-"

Hermione menutup matanya lagi, berkonsentrasi, Aku mohon, tempatkan aku di tempat dia akan ditempatkan. Aku mohon!

"Apa ini semacam konspirasi, Hermione Granger?" tanya sang topi, ia bertanya? ia bertanya! bisa berarti ada hal yang tidak terbaca olehnya. "Kau memintaku menempatkan Harry Potter nanti di asrama yang sama denganmu?"

Jika bisa dibilang aku yang ingin ditempatkan di asrama yang sama dengan dia, aku lebih suka memohon untuk itu. Batin Hermione yakin.

"Well, ya- ini menakjubkan untuk sebuah alasan lucu, kau baru saja menunjukkan sifat lainmu; keras kepala. Dan baiklah-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione nyengir saat melepaskan sang topi penyeleksi, ia puas akan kebijaksanaan yang didapatnya. Dan entah Harry sadar atau tidak, Hermione nyengir padanya sekilas, sebelum banyak sambutan itu ia terima, sebelum tepuk tangan itu memenuhi gendang telinganya. Dia gembira.

Gembira, karena tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya: Topi Seleksi akan menempatkan Harry di Gryffindor, mungkin karena ada gen sifat orang tuanya. Dan topi itu telah menyetujui konspirasi-bertujuan- baik-nya.

Ketika semua murid tahun pertama tegang sebelum penyeleksian dan akan tenang sesudah duduk membaur di meja asrama, Hermione kembali satu-satunya yang tegang setelah penyeleksian. Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa dia tegang apa Harry pasti akan Gryffindor.

Ini waktu menunggu terlama yang pernah diterimanya.

Sampai "Perks, Sally-anne." teraudisi, dan giliran Harry keluar dari barisan, ia berjalan gemetar menuju kursi. Ketegangan Hermione nyaris klimaks, tegang yang berbeda dari semua orang yang mengetahui bocah kurus itu ialah Harry Potter anak-yang-bertahan-hidup, mungkin malah dia lebih tegang daripada Harry sendiri.

Ia masih mengawasi, sangat seksama. Tampak ada negosiasi di sana antara tuan topi dan Harry, sampai ketika si topi bergerak yang akhirnya berteriak, "GRYFFINDOR!" di atas kepala acak-acakannya. Harry tampak antusias, dan itu membuat Hermione menjerit-jerit senang dalam hati. Ia cukup yakin jika ada cermin di hadapannya, wajahnya tak terlihat saking silaunya karena berseri-seri.

Sepanjang meja tempatnya duduk meledak dalam tepuk tangan, setahunya ia berusaha mengapresiasikan itu semua selagi tak dicurigai tergila-gila di pandangan pertama.

Mengekspresikan langit sihir berbintang di atas sana yang seolah terbuka lebar dan itu menurunkan selusin malaikat terbaiknya. Diperintah untuk bernyanyi merdu dan bermain harpa khusus di sekitar telinga Hermione, dengan senang hati mereka mengatakan, "Apapun untukmu, nona cantik!" karena makhluk cahaya itu tahu dia takkan pernah jahat.

Dia mengeluh pelan. Dunia akan masuk mode terindah, jika seorang prefek berambut merah terang seterang punya si rambut merah Ron teman Harry, tidak bangkit untuk menjabat tangan Harry. Sehingga membuat terurungnya dia berada di sebelahnya karena prefek tadi duduk menengahi dan membatasi mereka. Namun Hermione tahu ini adalah awal yang bagus.

Awal yang memang bermaksud dicapai dirinya; hanya untuk sering melihat betapa cemerlangnya mata milik Harry.

Mata hijau itu, adalah alasan tunggal Hermione masuk asrama Gryffindor. Dan itu, sepasang mata itu, bukankah itu mewakilkan segalanya? Seseorang lebih sulit berbohong lewat mata dibandingkan lewat bibir kan? Jadi bisa saja kesimpulan tadi diralat, bisa diperfrontal dan jadi akan sangat mudah kau resapi di sel-sel otak kita semua. Sekalipun baru kenal secara umum, Hermione tahu dirinya tidak akan keberatan-

Harry, adalah satu-satunya alasan Hermione berasrama Gryffindor.

.

.

_A Few Years Later, Someday in October 1995_

.

Rasanya mendekati kebingungan ketika mengetahui sebuah mantra, yang dia pelajari hampir mendekati mudah dengan banyak panduan buku-buku perpustakaan, dan semua orang menganggap itu sulit. Seharusnya mereka bisa seperti dirinya, dengan mudahnya, begitu pikir Hermione.

"Tapi itu... itu standar NEWT, begitulah," kata seorang anak tingkat lima Ravenclaw, nadanya lemah. Jika tidak iri dengan otaknya, dia iri dengan Gryffindor yang memiliki Hermione.

Hermione mencoba terlihat rendah hati. Sangat dirinya, sungguh. "Oh, well- ya, kurasa begitu."

Mantra Protean, padahal kini bisa dilakukannya tanpa melihat panduan lagi, sudah dibilang itu mudah. Jika penuh tekad, seperti yang membuatnya berdiri di sini. Berdiri di sisi Harry.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk Ravenclaw?" tuntuk si anak Ravenclaw, sambil menatapnya merengut dengan sesuatu yang mendekati keheranan. "Dengan otak seperti punyamu?"

Itu harusnya retorik. Tapi Hermione menjawabnya dengan cerah.

"Well, Topi Seleksi memang mempertimbangkan dengan serius untuk memasukkanku ke Ravenclaw selama penyeleksianku."

Lalu membuat wajahnya berseri-seri. Ia senang, tak malu, entah orang di depannya sadar atau tidak. Entah apa Harry di sebelahnya mengetahui ini. Mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bagaimana ia memohon ke Topi Seleksi ingin melihat Harry, selalu.

"tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan Gryffindor..."

_end opening_

.

N/A: Itu Hermione? Yeah, Hermione keliatannya tidak akan begitu. Jadi OOC. Mungkin salah ya ngasi taunya di akhir, tapi...

Sebagian paragraf nyoba nyalin dari novel. Maaf, bahasa jadi amburadul dari novelnya. Itu ngartiin sendiri, maklum, orang payah belajar otodidak mah begitu...

Tahu Hermione yang tergila-gila dengan Lockhart? opini saya karena orang itu ada hubungannya dengan beberapa buku, kenapa tidak berargumen dia seperti itu pada Harry saat pertama kenal? :retorik, klasik ni so ngereverensi: novel aja ngga punya...

Sambung-sambungin aja cerita di novel, saya yakin cukup nyambung ama sudut pandang Hermione di atas #kalo maksa.

'Sebenarnya' masih ditunggu ya? %P

Jangan lupa mengeluarkan opinimu dari kepalamu pada opini ini ya! Yang banyak!

Terima Kasih.


End file.
